RWBY Watches Bleach
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Inspired by epicvictory2025's 'RWBY Watches Death Battle,' Team RWBY receive a box from other dimensions that they are going to watch the show call Beach! They will this discover the similar between their worlds and Bleach. This takes place when Roman is captured. (On hold due to the CU)
1. The Day I Became a Shinigami

**I do not own Bleach nor RWBY. Bleach belongs to Studio Pierrot and RWBY to Roosterteeth and Monty (R.I.P)**

After putting Roman in behind bars. Team RWBY is dress into their pj's to get ready for tomorrow. Weiss was currently sitting at the desk in their room, going over the notes from professor Ports class with Zwei sitting on her lap.

Blake is sitting on her bed reading her favorite book, Ninja of Love book, behind the history book.

Yang is laying on her stomach reading some comic not caring about studying for tomorrow.

And Ruby?

"Ow!" Ruby shouted currently laying down with a box on her head.

Yang, Zewi, Weiss, and Blake stop what they are doing and rushed over to Ruby.

"You alright sis?" Yang asked in concern tone as she offers her hand.

"I'm fine," Ruby replied grab her hand and stood up. "But what hit me?"

The girls look at the box behind Ruby. Yang hesitantly picks it up and put it on the couch that the girls have brought a few weeks ago. They have gotten it so they could relax and hang out together. It was small enough so they still have some space, but still large enough for four students to sit comfortably.

They had also gotten the leased DVD player, courtesy of Weiss, and a 60 inch HD TV which hang on the wall. They also got a dog bed for Zewi so that he wouldn't have to sleep with any of them, specifically Blake.

"What do you think's inside the box?" Yang asked. The box is very strange, being an uninteresting large brown box, with have the letter UPS on the side of it.

"I don't know, should we open it?" Ruby asked uncertainty.

"It appears out of nowhere and fell onto your head. Why would you want to open it?" Weiss asked criticism written on her face.

"Well, what if it's a new weapon, or something really cool," Ruby replied with a star in her eyes just thinking about what inside the box.

"You think that a box just appear out of thin air would have a weapon inside of it?" Blake questioned her logic on this.

Ruby scratch the back of her head. "Well, maybe not a weapon's thing, but there still cloud be something cool inside of it!"

"I highly doubt that." Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, only one way to find out is to open it." Yang pointed out. The girls gave each other and share a quick and silent conversation. Blake then grabs her weapon, Gamble Shroud, and carefully cut open the top of the box with speed and precision of a ninja.

Opening it up, they saw that inside the box was a box eighty-five DVDs in cases and four movies. There is also some book inside of it as well. They also saw a note on tape of the DVD cases.

Picking up the note, Ruby read it out loud, unaware of the sad news that she would receive and give to her teammate.

"To whoever found this box and note, know this that I don't have much time to explain what happens, and why I have sent you this. To simply put it, my world, a beautiful and wonderful place know as Earth is ending. It will perish do the wars that we brought to ourselves. I don't even know if you can understand this note or if this machine I'm using will work, but if it does, I will take some solace in knowing that at least one things from earth will live on. In the box containing my favorite anime show know as Bleach, don't confuse the title of the show for clothing, but if you don't believe it or think it's some kind of pranks. I don't care, we have brought this on ourselves.

signed one man from works on the brink of destruction

PS the series is very long so I suggest watch five episodes and watch the end of the credit.

PSS I only put up with the Japanese language with English subtitle since it much better.

PSSS There a clear difference between the manga and anime so watch the anime first

PSSSS There a book contains about multiverse theory and patterns."

When she is done the reading, Ruby was completely silent, a shocked and upset look appear on her face as her eyes water. The others were no difference, Weiss is close to tears, Blake looks the same, and Yang had a look of disbelief and dread look.

After a while, they all come down, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake wipe their faces of tears drops.

As an entire world, wipe out over the cause for who knows how long. They don't know what this war was about, but it was bad enough to wipe out an entire world. They have accepted the plan that this person has given them while surprise that writes and speak, Remanitan, the main language of the kingdom. They don't know what Japanese, manga, or anime is, but are interested in it. Otherwise, they were throw away the box out of the window or give it to Ozpin.

"So, what should we watch first?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"I think we should watch five episode, as the person says in the letter," Blake replied.

"Agreed." Weiss and Yang said.

"Alright, then let put one in," Ruby said reached into the box and pull out the first session of Bleach. They're glad that they are going to watch it in DVD form, otherwise, they wouldn't about to watch them.

They all finish studying before this, so they could have the rest of the night to do as they please. Sitting on the couch, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all waited for Ruby to put the disc in. Walking over the DVD player, she inserts the disc and sat on the couch, waiting for the show to begin. Ruby Press the play button as the opening scene appears.

 _Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari. (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky.)_

 _They have seen a teen boy as it changes to a man with black hair, a girl with long orange hair, and two girls wearing an angel costume._

 _Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari. (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky.)_

 _Now they see a teen with spiky orange hair with a scowl on his face, pale skin, wear a black hoodie jacket, white paint, white gloves, and pull goggles when it shows a black hair girl in the opposite direction. While peoples started to appear left and right when being fold and pop when the title appears saying Bleach._

(Guitar playing)

 _It changes to see an orange hair teen and black haired girl wearing different clothing stand opposite of each other. Then they went to the box show different characters as it pops showing again the Bleach title. As the title turns into concrete when it shows four teens._

 _Hittatsu futatsu, kane no ne wa hibiku... (once, twice, the bell toll echoes...)_

 _It shows a black hair boy wearing glasses, a scarf, and a white coat._

 _Kokoro no naka de hidoku futaku. (Deeply, terribly, in my heart.)_

 _Then it shows to a boy with brown hair that covers his right eye, brown skin, wears a black hoodie, and a green shirt underneath._

 _Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku... Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku. (As a story tells, the rock will sink... With the best Rock 'n' Roll inside.)_

 _Then it shows the black hair girl wearing an orange scarf and white coat._

 _Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku, (Eventually, time will begin its trek.)_

 _It shows a black hair girl wearing a school uniform._

 _Nagareru ishi wa shizuka ni ugoku. (As the rock sinks silently lower.)_

 _Then it changes to a man wearing a bucket hat, black coat, green robes underneath, and boy and girl. The boy has red hair, pale skin, white shirt, blue short while the girl has twin black tail hair, pale skin, white shirt, and pink skirt._

 _Yo to chi tami ni sumashite fine. (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people.)_

 _Then it shows the same man with the bucket hat and the black cat._

 _G-O-O-D-Y_

 _It changes to the man with black shoulder length hair with a scarf and shows a title again in black and white._

 _Hana to hikari makizoe ni. Shitari ima toki-hanate dare ka ni todoku made. (Being the flowers and light into 'em off until they reach someone.)_

 _It shows two shadow figure arguing with each other as they turn away from each other as they walk away._

 _Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou. (The light of the sun is just on the other side.)_

 _When a shadow figure of the toy falls to the ground._

 _Ni ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni. (Once you start messing with it, it'll seem easy.)_

 _People start stepping on the toy as the scene change to the orange stuff lion screaming in pain, which surprise RWBY. As it changes to the people walking on the wooden log._

 _Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari. Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai. Koe Iroaseru. Don't act a fool. (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky. The era when we sharpened feelings we never known. Your voice is fading...)_

 _The Scene change to teen when he is fighting against a group of swordsman while carrying a large sword._

 _Kirai hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi. Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o. (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams. Thoughts in the wind wish to the moon.)_

 _It changes to the teens at the painted all, when two girls spray painted the screen red._

 _Chikara aru kagiri ikiteku ne, kyou no, (I'll live as strong as I can today again.)_

 _The scene change as people leaving a footprint with different colors._

 _Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari. (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky.)_

 _It changes to the orange haired teen with different clothing as the camera spin around him._

 _Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai. Koe Iroaseru. Don't act a fool. (Look up at the light of the stars in the night sky. The era when we sharpened feelings we never known. Your voice is fading...)_

 _The scene shows the same boy and girl that they saw._

Boku-no omoi o itsuka dareka no mune no. Hikari-tsuzuke yo. (One day our feelings will reach someone hearts. Shine on.)

 _Finally it change to the change as the orange hair boy and the black hair girl change into black robes, while the glasses hold an aura like bow, which surprises them, and a brown hair boy as it right arm cover in some kind of armor, the man with the bucket hat and people standing with him, an orange hair girl smile happy, and the orange lion._

They got to admit the song was extremely good to them and thank the person who wrote the letter put it in a subtitle. They saw a desert area with rock pillar as the shadow spreading out. However the one of the blog coming out of the shadow. It changes to the sky and two black blogs came out of when the camera change to the city when they saw sentences appear.

 _"We have no form, therefore we fear it."_

 _The scene change when invisible monster landed on the ground as another sentence._

"What was that?" Ruby asked as her teammates were unsure what that was.

 _"and because we are formless, we revere."_

 _The background starts to play drama music as it changes to the moon with a black butterfly on the screen. When a girl is standing on the utility pole. It shows the girl face while it changes to a different view._

 **Black hair girl (Rukia): I see. I feel a strong pulse.**

"Wait, she can sense them?" Weiss said with a wide eye.

 _Then the girl jump of the utility pole and into the town as the sentences appear._

 _"Thus, we are slain."_

 _The screen shows a shadow butterfly and title said "Bleach 1."_

 _Then it changes to the street with five thugs and an orange hair teen (Ichigo)._

 **Punk 1: The hell's wit' you. You suddenly kick Yama-chan down then you tell US "outta the way"?!**

 **Ichigo let out an 'hmm'.**

 **Punk 1: Say somethin', you litt-**

 _He was about to punch him when Ichigo stop him with the kick to the face. As the punk fell on the ground as Ichigo start stepping on him._

"I think he has enough," Ruby said to concern the person getting a step on by him.

 **Punk 2: Whoa, Toshirin's gettin'...**

 _The scene change to three punk shaking in fear._

 **Punk 3: This is bad!**

 **Punk 2: That's so messed up...**

 _The scene change to Toshirin's face into the concrete._

"I think that a bit overkill," Yang said.

 **Ichigo: Quit yakkin'!**

 _The screen show Ichigo being mad as he holds up his shaking fist._

 **Ichigo: All of you bastards, LOOK AT THAT!**

 _Ichigo pointed at the bottle of flowers by the utility pole which RWBY shock this for picking a fight on a couple of thugs._

"That his reason for beating them?!" Weiss asked.

 _Then funny background music started to play._

 **Ichigo: Question 1: What the hell is that? Yes, you in the middle!**

 _The thugs started to panic as the middle one answered._

 **Punk 4: Um, uh, a tribute for the kid who died here recently...**

RWBY was surprised by this and understand why Ichigo attack them as he appears to kick the man in the face.

 **Ichigo: ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!**

 **Punk 3: Mit-chan...**

 **Ichigo: Okay then, why would that bottle have fallen over?"**

 **Punk 2: Well, we were skateboarding and knocked it over...**

"I think that a good enough reason," Yang said angrily while the rest of them agree and they never disrespect the dead. When Ichigo unleashes a fury of kicks knocking the thugs to the ground.

 **Ichigo: I dare you to do that again.**

 _The scene change to Ichigo's scary face even RWBY was terrified by him._

 **Ichigo: I'll make it so people have to lay flowers for you too!**

 _The thugs clap their hands, screaming like a little girl while saying sorry to him._

"Well that one way to teach them," Blake said with a smile when Ichigo let out a sigh.

 **Ichigo: If I scared them that badly, they probably won't come back here.**

"And he talking to himself," Yang said.

"Well, he did scare them," Ruby said shiver seeing a piss off Ichigo. He turns around to the utility pole when a ghostly girl appears making RWBY surprise. "When the-!"

"He can see a ghost?" Blake said with wide eyes.

"But that impossible," Weiss muttered not believing that ghost exist. The ghost girl appears to have a red twin tail hair, pale skin, wear a striped shirt, blue short, red sneakers and have a chain on her chest.

"Why does she have a chain on her chest?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know sis," Yang said.

 **Ichigo: I'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow.**

 **Ghost girl: Thanks for chasing them away. Now I can rest peacefully, Onii-chan.**

"Onii-chan?" RWBY said in a confused tone when the words Onii-chan meaning big brother. "Oh." Ichigo put up the bottle and face it back up.

 **Ichigo: You welcome. Hurry up and go to Heaven.**

 **Ichigo walks away as the girl started to fade away.**

 **Ichigo (thinking): I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. 15 years old. High School Freshman.**

"So Kurosaki is a 15 years old," Blake said impress by Ruby's age taking on a couple of thugs with ease. But they don't know what a High School is.

 **Ichigo(thinking): My family runs the town clinic.**

 _The scene change to the clinic saying "Kurosaki Clinic."_

"Wait, isn't Kurosaki is his first name?" Ruby asked.

"I think that Kurosaki is his family name while Ichigo is his given name," Weiss replied.

"But why would he said his family name first rather than Ichigo?" Yang asked.

"I think that how Japanese works," Blake said as they are an interest of the Japanese. Too bad they are gone now...

 **Ichigo: We save and don't save lives. I don't know if that's why, but... Ever since I remember, it's been normal for me to see ghosts.**

"I don't think it's normal for us to see a ghost," Yang said.

 _The scene change to Ichigo opens the door._

 **Ichigo: I'm home.**

 **Black hair man (Isshin): YOU'RE LATE!**

RWBY was caught off guard when Isshin came out of nowhere and spin kick Ichigo as he landed on the ground.

 **Isshin: You punk of the son!**

"SON?!" RWBY shouted in surprise that a crazy old man is Ichigo's father.

"What kind of father attack their own son out of nowhere?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Yang muttered still surprise.

 **Isshin: You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night!**

"Seven?! There is no way I have dinner at that time!" Ruby complain as Ichigo got up to his father face with a tick mark on his forehead.

 **Ichigo: Damn you, is that how to greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home!?**

 **Isshin: I don't want to hear it! Only punishment awaits those who disrupt our family time, no matter what the reason is!**

 _The two start throwing punches at each other while RWBY is dumbfounded by this._

"Why are they fighting with each other?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want that kind of a father." Blake said while the other nodded.

 **Isshin: Or what, you bragging that you're the only one who can talk to and touch ghost?!**

 _Then they started to fight in the air defining the law of physics._

"How... What..." Weiss said trying to make a scene on what going on.

"I don't know how they do that?" Yang said as it changes to the girls at the table.

 **Ichigo (voice): Shut up! I didn't ask for this power!**

 **Orange hair girl (Yuzu): Stop it you two. The food is getting cold.**

 **Black hair girl (Karin): Let them be, Yuzu. More, please.**

 **Yuzu: But Karin-chan...**

 _The scene change to Isshin about to throw a punch when he was kicked in the face make weird and funny sound that RWBY was laughing. It changes to Ichigo pointing his finger at his father when the ball of fire appear behind him._

 **Ichigo: First of all, making a healthy make high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi-**

 **Karin: Ichi-nii, you've already got a new friend.**

 _A man wearing a glasses appear as Ichigo look behind him._

 **Ichigo: What, when did you-?!**

 _Ichigo starts punching the ghost as it dodges them._

 **Ichigo: I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, damn it.**

 **Karin: Thank for the food.**

 _Karin turns to Ichigo with the board express on her face._

 **Karin: Ichi has it rough being hi-spec.**

 **Yuzu: But you know, I'm kind of jealous. I can sense presences but almost never seem them.**

 **Karin: I don't believe in ghosts and stuff, so...**

 **Yuzu: What?! But you can see them too can't you? Dad's the only one who can't see them.**

"Wait, so the three of them can see a ghost while their dad can't?" Ruby asked in confusion.

 **Karin: Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's like they never exist.**

 _The scene change to Yuzu sad expression with a ghost that is frozen while RWBY has a sad expression as well._

"That was cold. Even beyond the Ice Queen's level." Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss complain.

 **Ghost glasses: That's cold!**

 _It changes to Ichigo as he let out a sigh._

 **Ichigo: Dinner...**

 _But Isshin did a kick to the leg making Ichigo fell to the ground with the arm lock._

 **Isshin: Your guard was down!**

 _But Ichigo breaks free with the comical angry look on his face while Isshin sends flying. It changes to when Ichigo punch him in the face while Isshin punches Ichigo in the cheeks. Isshin fell to the ground in defeat while Ichigo wipes his cheeks with a piss off look._

 **Ichigo: Forget it, I'm going to bed.**

 **Yuzu: Onii-chan!**

 **Isshin faces lifting up while Karin let out a sigh.**

 **Karin: It's your fault, Dad.**

 **Isshin: Why?!**

"It because you make your son mad," Weiss replied as it changes to Ichigo's room when he is laying on his bed.

 **Yuzu (voice): He's been having a tough time lately.**

 **Karin (voice): Now that you mention it, he said he's seeing them a lot more lately.**

 _Then it changes to Isshin with a comical shock look on his face._

 **Isshin: What?! He tells you to that kind of things?! He didn't tell me...**

 **Karin (voice): Of course not.**

 _Isshin looks at Karin, who turn away from him._

 **Karin: Who's talking to a father who's past forty and still communicates like a child...**

 _Isshin then walks up to the poster of an orange hair woman that said Masaki Forever while RWBY figure it out that Ichigo's mother._

 **Isshin: Oh Mother... Lately, maybe because of puberty our daughters are being SO mean! What should I do?!**

"You think Dad has a poster of our mom?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"I hope not," Yang whispered imaging their Dad crying onto a poster of their moms.

 **Karin: First do something about this ridiculous house.**

 _Then it changes to morning while showing a news on TV._

 **Reporter: The scene is one block past Kamakura Station Blvd... And according to nearby residents... At around 7:30 am... With a shaking of the ground... The faces of several other building exploded.**

"Exploded? Do you think it has anything to do with that invisible monster?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so," Weiss replied as it changes to the dining room as Ichigo walk in.

 **Reporter: Fortunately, no injuries were reported, but...**

 **Yuzu: Morning, Onii-chan.**

 **Ichigo: Morning. Where's pop?**

 _Ichigo grabs a piece a toast from the toaster._

 **Karin: He said a meeting. He won't be home tonight.**

 **Ichigo: Oh.**

 _Ichigo then look at the TV to see the news showing the building._

 **Reporter: Currently, forensics and explosives experts have arrived and are investigating the cause.**

 **Yuzu: What's wrong?**

 **Ichigo: That's nearby.**

 _It shows where the police are investigating the cause of the building while Ichigo walk passes it carries a new bottle of flowers. He arrives at utility pole where the ghost girl appears at._

 **Ichigo: Hey!**

 _Then they heard a faint scream and a roar from the distant._

"That ghost girl is in trouble," Ruby said.

 _Ichigo ran where the scream is while one of the women heard it._

 **Woman: W-What was that sound?!**

 **Man: Uh, I didn't hear anything.**

"What do you think that the invisible monster is a ghost too?" Yang asked.

"It could be," Blake replied.

 _That when the explosion appears causing the people to panic. The scene change to the building having claw mark on them._

 **Woman: It's another explosion!**

"I don't think explosion have claw mark on them!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _While Ichigo running through the crowds as he was stopped by a smoke by the building. They all heard a roar as the smoke clear which cause RWBY surprise. It was a bug like a creature with a bone mask of a Grimm, but with purple marking and green eyes._

"A Grimm!" Ruby shouted wide eyes.

"I don't think it's a Grimm Ruby," Blake said.

"If it's not a Grimm then What is it?!" Yang asked.

"How should we know!?" Weiss exclaimed.

 **Ichigo: What's that?!**

 **Ghost Girl (voice): Onii-chan!**

 _They see a ghost girl as she ran away from the creature._

 **Ichigo: Run!**

 _Ichigo and the ghost girl ran away from the monster as fast as they could._

 **Ghost Girl: What is that?**

 **Ichigo: Hell if I know!**

 _Then suddenly the ghost girl started to trip as she fell onto the ground. Ichigo stops as he turns around to see her._

 **Ichigo: Hey! Hurry!**

 _It changes to the bug like Grimm getting closer to them. When Ichigo saw the creature, it let out a roar that each though their soul and began to open its mouth. RWBY stood their horrible at the creature about to be eaten alive. That when the black butterfly appear as it changes when Rukia appears in front of the beast. Rukia slashes the beast mouth with her sword as she landed in front of Ichigo and the ghost girl. The beast was in pain right now as it let out an another roar as Rukia finish it off with her sword by slicing it half as it disappears. Ichigo and the ghost girls were speechless seeing Rukia finish off the creature._

 **Ichigo: H-hey...**

 _Rukia looks at Ichigo as she walks away from him. People started to gather around the area._

 **Ichigo: H-Hey you!**

 **Man: What the hell was that?**

 **Woman 1: Another explosion?**

 **Woman 2: What's going on?**

 _Ichigo looks around to found Rukia but she has disappeared on him. Then it changes to see the sun is setting while the siren is turned on. The scene shows Bleach 1 B part of it while a paw appears on the screen. The scene change to Ichigo as he is laying on his bed in his room._

 **Ichigo: I don't get it. Who was she...**

 _Then Ichigo felt a presence as a butterfly flew into his room._

"Wait, isn't that the butterfly when the black hair girl show up?" Ruby said.

"I think you right Ruby," Weiss said as the scene show Rukia standing on his desk.

 **Ichigo: Who...are you?**

 _Rukia ignores him as she grabs her sword making Ichigo back up on the wall. RWBY starting to worry about Ichigo._

 **Ichigo: Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!**

 _Rukia jumps off his desk as she looks around the room._

"What is she doing?" Blake asked.

 **Rukia: It's near.**

 _Ichigo gives a kick from behind making RWBY dumbfound by this._

 **Ichigo: Don't gimme, "It's near," dumbass!**

 _The screen starts shaking as the light turn on. It shows Rukia with a confused expression on her face as a question mark appears on her head while Ichigo is pointing at her._

 **Ichigo: You scare me shitless then IGNORE me?! I asked who the hell are you!**

 _Rukia turn around to see a blank expression on her face._

 **Rukia: You can see me?**

"You just notice that now?!" Weiss said with wide eyes at this girl surrounding.

 **Rukia: Rather, you kick me...**

 **Ichigo and RWBY: Huh?**

"How can she not heard him. I mean... He was talking to her." Yang said.

 **Ichigo: What bullshit are you taking? Of course, I can see y-**

 **Rukia: You are the boy who was in town earlier.**

"Boy? I don't know what she is talking about. She looks like she thirteen?" Ruby said.

 **Ichigo: You just realize it?**

 _Rukia put her hand on his face as she observes it._

 **Rukia: This is strange... Ordinarily, no one should be able to see me.**

 _Ichigo pushes her hand away from his face and looks like to start a fight._

 **Ichigo: Quit talkin' that bullsh-**

 _Ichigo kicks her only to step his leg than the back of the head making him fell to the ground. He turns around with an annoying look on his face._

 **Ichigo: Damn you...**

 **Rukia: Very well, I shall tell you. I am a... Shinigami.**

RWBY was confused what Shinigami meant until they saw the meaning making their eyes wide.

"Death God?!" RWBY exclaimed see a God in Ichigo's room. Then it changes to the street as they heard the stomping sound and out of the darkness to see the ghost girl running her like.

"We forgot about the other one?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Why should she go to Ichigo place?" Ruby said worry about the ghost girl as she hides behind the street light.

 **Ghost Girl: Again? Is it after me?**

 _The wire started to span when they saw it figure. The ghost girl starts to run away while it leaving a footprint on the ground. The scene change to Ichigo in his room._

 **Ichigo: I see. So basically, you're a Shinigami?**

 _Rukia nodded._

 **Ichigo: And you came all the way from some place called Soul Society to vanquish evil spirits?**

"Soul Society?" Ruby said.

"Could it be just like Beacon?" Yang said.

"Well, Ichigo's said Soul Society vanquish evil spirits." Weiss.

"So they are just like Huntsmen and Huntress?" Ruby asked.

"Probably," Blake said.

 _Rukia nodded._

 **Ichigo: Which means that monster earlier was one of those evil spirits?**

 _Rukia nodded._

 **Ichigo: And it attacked that little girl?**

 _Rukia nodded._

"He seems to take it pretty well," Weiss said.

 **Ichigo: Okay, I'll belie- NO WAY I"LL BELIEVE THAT, DUMBASS!**

 _Ichigo throw over the table having a comical expression on his face._

"You were saying?" Yang asked with a grin on her face as Weiss let out a 'hmph' sound.

 **Rukia: You fool, you can see ghosts but you refuse to believe in the existence of a Shinigami?!**

 **Ichigo: Of course! Sorry but I've never ONCE seen a Shinigami before. I don't believe in things I don't see.**

 **Rukia: You are seeing me right now.**

"She got a point there Ichigo," Weiss said.

 **Ichigo: I'll accept that you ain't human. But go play Shinigami somewhere else. Got that, you stupid brat?**

 **Rukia: You just had to say it... Bakudo number 1, Sai**

 _Ichigo's arms went behind his back as he fell on to the ground making RWBY shock._

"What the-?!" Weiss said as they saw the meaning of Bakudo. "Way of binding?"

"That means she can cast spell!?" Ruby explained.

"I believe so," Blake said.

 **Ichigo: What the hell did you do?!**

 **Rukia: You can't move. This is what's called Kido.**

 _When they saw the meaning of Kido, their eyes widen._

"Way of the demon?!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **Rukia: A noble magic that can only use by a Shinigami. Despite how I look, I've lived ten times as long as you. And you call me a "stupid brat?"**

"Ten-time? It's no surprise that ghost can live longer." Yang said.

 **Rukia: Normally, I would eliminate you. But it just so happens that I'm forbidden to harm people I'm not ordered to. Be grateful, stupid brat.**

 **Ichigo: You bitch**

 **Rukia: And while I'm here...**

 _Ichigo makes a shock expression on his face when Rukia pull out her sword making the RWBY shock._

"Wait! She isn't going to kill him is she?!" Ruby asked to worry about Ichigo's life.

"But she said she eliminate him unless she orders too," Blake said calming Ruby down as Rukia swing her sword as Ichigo closes his eyes. They hear a ghostly moan as Ichigo open his eyes to see Rukia end of the sword on the ghost glasses.

"We have forgotten about that guy," Yang said.

 **Ichigo: That guy from yesterday?!**

 **Ghost glasses: Please, no! I don't want to go to Hell.**

 **Rukia: Don't be afraid. Your destination is not Hell. It is the Soul Society. Unlike Hell, it's a relaxing place.**

"So wait. the Soul Society is Heaven?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so," Weiss replied as kanji meaning death life appears on the man forehead, but they were surprised when he turned into a butterfly. "What the-!?"

"So the Shinigami send the spirit to the Soul Society and turn them into butterfly!?" Yang exclaimed.

 **Ichigo: What happens to that guy?**

 _Rukia sheath her sword and look at Ichigo._

 **Rukia: I sent him to the Soul Society. In your language, you call it "going to Heaven."**

"So Soul Society another word for Heaven," Blake said as they gotten interesting about it.

 **Rukia: That's one of a Shinigami's job. So that even a brash kid like you will be convinced, I'll be night and draw it out for you.**

 _Rukia reaches something in her robes._

 **Rukia: Listen closely. In this world, there are two different type of souls.**

 _When the scene changes to Rukia's drawing. Team RWBY couldn't help but sweatdrop at it as it shows a childish drawing of a rabbit with hearts and the bear with lightning._

 **Rukia: The first is called "Plus," the ordinary spirits. These are the kind you usually see. And the other one is called Hollow.**

"So that what they call the Grimm look like," Ruby muttered.

 **Rukia: They attack living and dead indiscriminately and eat their souls.**

RWBY felt a chill down their spine hearing the Hollows can eat their souls living or dead.

 **Rukia: In other words, they're bad spirits. Do you have any questions so far?**

 **Ichigo: Let's see, I'll start with why your drawings are so extremely bad.**

That makes Yang laugh so hard and Ruby and Blake chuckles while Weiss just facepalm that question. The scene so Ichigo getting marker curry must stash making Yang laugh ever harder with Ruby joining her.

 **Ichigo: What the hell are you doing?!**

 **Rukia: I'll continue the explanation, you Excellency Baron.**

 **Ichigo: Baro-?!**

 **Rukia: We Shinigami have two jobs.**

RWBY felt it was getting intense as the background music makes it even more intense for them.

 **Rukia: One is lead Pluses to the Soul Society through the Konso I just use.**

 _They see the meaning of the word Konso while the drawing is not making everything serious._

 **Rukia: And the other is to kill Hollows and purify them.**

"So the Shinigami are similar to Huntsmen and Huntresses," Ruby said as the scene change to the ghost girl running as they saw a toad like Hollow chasing her.

 **Ichigo: Why was a Hollow after that girl?**

 **Rukia: I don't know. Even we don't fully understand them.**

"So, they couldn't understand why the Hollow were attacked them?" Yang asked.

"It appears so," Blake replied as they don't know any knowledge of a Hollows as the ghost girl trip when RWBY is scared for her life, or undead like. But that not important as they are worried about her! The Toad Hollow is about to grab her when was surprised as it stops. It makes them confused on why the Hollow have stopped as it stiff the air. "Why did it stop?"

"I don't know," Weiss said.

 **Toad Hollow: I seem it.**

"Wait... It can talk?!" Ruby asked as WBY was shocked about this as well that the Hollow speaks! They are more intelligent the Grimm.

 **Toad Hollow: The scent of an extraordinary delicious soul. Along with the scent of a Shinigami. They are near.**

 _The Toad Hollow lead the girl as it let out a roar when the building exploded. The scene change to Ichigo as she has a surprised look on his face._

 **Ichigo: Hey, you hear that?!**

 **Rukia: In any case, it's certain that the second one is roaming this area.**

"Wait, why did she hear it from him?" Ruby asked.

 **Ichigo: Then hurry up and kill that second one!**

 **Rukia: Well, I don't know why, but recently, I haven't even able to sense its presence... As it some huge power was hindering my senses.**

"Huge power? Who would have something like that?" Weiss asked.

 **Ichigo: What the hell are you talking about?! Can't you hear it's loud ass roar?! Ain't that the monster?!**

 **Rukia: Loud roar? When did it-**

 _A roar has cut off Rukia's sentences as a shock expression appears on her face._

 **Rukia (thinking): I hear it! (speaking) No doubt. That's the voice of a Hollow.**

 **Ichigo: See, I told you!**

"Don't state the obvious!" Yang exclaimed as they hear a cry downstairs.

 **Ichigo and RWBY: Yuzu!**

 _Rukia makes a dash to the door leaving Ichigo on the ground._

 **Ichigo: Hey wait!**

 _Rukia opens the door until a sudden burst stops her._

 **Rukia (thinking): What Reiatsu! I couldn't sense this?!**

They found out the word Reiatsu mean on the screen. "So Reiatsu is like Aura?" Ruby asked.

"Probably," Blake said.

 **Rukia (thinking): I...**

 **Yuzu (voice): Onii-chan...**

 _They saw Yuzu struggling to stand up as she fell to the floor with bruises on her face._

 **Ichigo and RWBY: Yuzu!**

 **Yuzu: Karin-chan... Onii-chan! Save... Karin-chan.**

"Is she gonna be all right?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

"I hope so," Yang said.

 **Ichigo: Hey damn it!**

 _Ichigo struggling to get up as they hear a scream from downstairs._

"Karin!" RWBY cried worrying.

 _Rukia ran downstairs leaving Ichigo on the floor._

 **Ichigo: Hey! Damn it!**

 _What amazes RWBY that Ichigo about to get up on his knee despite being in the Kido. The scene change to Rukia going downstair as they saw the fish hollow holding Karin in its hand._

"Karin!" RWBY cried as ruby starting to take tears in her eyes.

 **Karin: Stop! Stop!**

 _The fish Hollow sneezing her the life out of her making Karin gasp in pain as Rukia was about to drew out his sword when Ichigo fell down the stair._

 **Rukia: Stay back!**

 **Ichigo: Karin! Damn it!**

 _Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo is struggling, RWBY was amazed that he is able to get back on his feet. Rukia was surprised that he is moving._

 **Rukia: He's moving even under the Kido.**

 _Ichigo ran beside her as he looks outside._

 **Rukia: You in my way! Get back!**

 **Ichigo: Shut up!**

 _Ichigo eyes widen as he saw the fish Hollow holding Karin its hand as she screams in pain._

 **Ichigo: Karin!**

 _While Ichigo trying to break free of the Kido. Rukia looks at him with concern._

 **Rukia: Stop it! It could never break by human strength. If you force it, your soul will...**

 _Kanji starting to appear around Ichigo as it being break free making RWBY and Rukia eyes wide. Ichigo was covering in the golden like as it amazes RWBY about his will power._

 **Rukia (thinking): A human dissolving Kido on his own.**

 _Ichigo finally break free of the Kido making RWBY jaws drop._

"But... That impossible! There's no way you could break it with a sheer force of will!" Weiss exclaimed while RBY didn't even bother of saying anything after what Ichigo did. Ichigo ran into the kitchen as he grabs the fold up chair.

 **Rukia: Wait!**

The fish Hollow look at Ichigo as he was charging at it.

 **Karin: Ichi-nii, run away!**

 _Ichigo was about to swing the chair only to be a punch away as he was thrown to the ground._

 **Ichigo: Karin!**

 **Toad Hollow: I found you.**

 _The Toad Hollow about to grab Ichigo in it hand only to dodge it when Rukia appears to slash the Toad Hollow's arm that is holding Karin. The fish Hollow let out the roar of pain as it let go of Karin when Ichigo grab her. Then the Hollow fade into the black portal._

"Has it left?" Blake asked.

"I believe so," Weiss replied as they look at Karin.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ruby asked hoping that she is okay.

"I hope so," Yang said in concern.

 **Ichigo: Karin! Hey!**

 **Rukia: Don't panic. You sisters' souls weren't eaten by him.**

RWBY sigh in relief that they are okay. They were glad that their souls aren't eaten by that Hollow.

 **Ichigo: Really?**

Rukia: Yeah. He's seeking souls with high Reiryoku, That's it... The Hollow afternoon wasn't after that girl.

RWBY's eyes went wide as they heard her said that and saw the meaning of the word.

"So... If that hollow wasn't after the girl then why..." Blake was about to asked only to relieve it. "It's must have been Ichigo. He has high Reiatsu..." RWY look at her with confusion.

"So you're saying that the Hollow was after Ichigo...?" Yang asked making her nod.

 **Ichigo: What do you...**

 **Rukia: I don't know... But until now, your pulse was subdued to the lowest possible emission. So I didn't sense anything from you, and no Hollows attack you until now. It's just a guess, but the pulse that couldn't flow out of your body... Must have flowed out into the world when you touched that girl ghost. In another word... Those two Hollows followed the strength of your scent from that girl. They all after you!**

 **Ichigo: They're... After me...**

RWBY was surprised by this until the Toad Hollow has come back from the portal.

 **Rukia: It's here! You go-**

 **Ichigo: Shut up! You're saying that girl was attacked because of me?!**

 **Rukia: What are you getting at...**

 **Ichigo: It's MY fault Karin and Yuzu are almost dying?!**

Yang clings after Ichigo said that, but she too feel his pain after when they left home in search for her mother when they were almost gotten Kill by Beowolf if it wouldn't for their uncle, Qrow. They saw a flashback of Yuzu and Karin hurt by the Hollow.

 **Yuzu (flashback): Save her...**

 **Karin (flashback): Ichi-nii, run away!**

 _Ichigo let out a battle cry as he ran pass Rukia._

 **Rukia: Hey!**

 _Ichigo stood in front of the fish Hollow with nothing against it._

 **Ichigo: Hey... You want my soul, don't you? THEN COME FIGHT ME FOR IT!**

RWBY was shocked at Ichigo sudden words by it.

"Is he crazy?! There's no way he could have face it! Weiss stated while RBY doesn't know what to say as the fish Hollow let out a fearsome roar it charge at Ichigo. Rukia was saying something only to run after him. Ichigo stood them as they Hollow is getting closer to him as it about to eat his soul. RWBY watch in silent horror when it opens its mouth. Blood appears on the screen only to show that it was Rukia's blood as she cut the Hollow mask and its teeth as the Hollow let out a roar of pain. Rukia fell onto her knee as RWBY and Ichigo was a shock of what she has done. Rukia fell to the ground as they are worried about her.

 **Ichigo: Shinigami!**

 _The scene shows Rukia breathing as RWBY sigh in relieved that she was alive._

 **Rukia: You fool... You should already know your strength is nothing against that... Or did you think it would all end smoothly if you just give it your soul? At this rate, we're all just waiting to be its prey.**

 _Rukia was getting up as they hollow roar in pain as it looks at them. They saw Rukia crawling toward the utility pole as she put her back on it._

 **Rukia: Do you want... To save your family?**

 **Ichigo: Of course. Is there a way?**

 **Rukia: There's only one.**

 _Rukia grabs her sword and points it at Ichigo._

 **Rukia: You... must become a Shinigami.**

RWBY and Ichigo were surprised at Rukia's statement. Ichigo, become a Shinigami... Can a human become a god?

 **Rukia: Thrust this Zanpakuto through your heart...**

RWBY was shocked about this to notice the meaning of Zanpakuto. "Is she crazy?!" Weiss asked hearing what she said. "He'll die by that!"

 **Rukia: And I'll pour my power into yours. I don't know if this will work. But there isn't any other way.**

The scene shows the Fish Hollow is roaring as it walks toward them. Then it shows Ichigo smiling at her. "Is he... Going to do it...?" Ruby asked.

 **Ichigo: Gimme the sword, Shinigami.**

 **Rukia: I'm not "Shinigami." I'm Kuchiki Rukia.**

 _The fish hollow charge at them as Ichigo grab the sword._

 **Ichigo: I'm...**

 _The fish Hollow ran at them as it about to grab them_.

 **Ichigo: Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 _Ichigo pulls the sword into his heart as a flash of light appear. The sudden wind slows down the fish Hollow just for a bit when its arm was cut off. Awesome background music started playing as it shows Ichigo wearing a black robe just like Rukia have, a sheath on his back, and carry a Zanpakuto in his hand. RWBY was shocked about this that Ichigo becomes a Shinigami._

 **Rukia: Impossible...**

 _The scene shows Rukia in white robes as she was shocked about this._

 **Rukia (thinking): I intended to give only half of my Reiatsu... But he took it all?**

 **Ichigo: Hey!**

 **Rukia (thinking): What IS he...**

 _Ichigo let out a battle cry as he charging at the Hollow._

 **Rukia (thinking): I've never seen a human with enough Reiatsu to confuse a Shinigami's senses.**

 _A flashback of Rukia being a blow at the sudden power._

 **Rukia (thinking): I've never seen a human who could break a Kido.**

 _A flashback shows Ichigo break free from the Kido._

 **Rukia: And I've definitely never seen a Shinigami's Zanpakuto become that HUGE!**

 _Ichigo cut off the leg of the Hollow as it roars in pain while RWBY is cheering at him._

"DO IT ICHIGO!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"TEACH THAT HOLLOW A LESSON!" Weiss shouted.

"GO FOR IT!" Blake shouted out of character.

"DO IT FOR YOUR LITTLE SISTERS!" Yang shouted as the Hollow lean forward toward Ichigo.

 **Ichigo: Feel my wrath for having raised a hand on my family... AND GO TO HELL!**

 **Ichigo let out a cried as he swings his sword at the Hollow as it dissipates. Then Ichigo bio appears on the screen.**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 years old**

 **Hair color, orange**

 **Eye color, brown**

 **Occupation, High School Student and also**

 **Then the screen went black and the word, "Substitute Shinigami" appear.**

Bleach ending

 _Nobody knows who I ready am._

 _Red ribbon appears on the screen._

 _I never felt this empty before._

 _When it show Rukia in a black robe holding the red ribbon._

 _And if I ever need someone to come along. Who gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

 _The camera raises up from her feet to a black screen._

 _Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku. Odayaka na hi mo. (And still, the journey goes on. Even on tranquil days so long.)_

 _The scene shows female school girls._

 _Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de. Mune o terashi dasu. (And each new phase of the moon. Shines upon my heart with a boon.)_

 _It changes to show Ichigo in his Shinigami for smiling._

 _Inori o sasagete. Atarashii hi o matsu. (So we offer a prayer. Wait for a new day to share)_

 _The scene changes to Rukia as she raises up the red ribbon to her face._

 _Azayaka ni hikaru umi. Sono hate made. (Until the brilliant blue sea... dries up completely.)_

 _Rukia lets go of the red ribbon as the camera raise up to the night sky._

The ending of the song was very beautiful to RWBY as it brings tears to their eyes. Then it the clip of the next episode and an orange lion that they show in the opening.

 **Orange Lion (Kon): Hey! Do you punk doing good? It's me, Konta, the plush so popular that everyone wants me to be the Bleach Association Boss.**

"I don't think they want to..." Weiss muttered.

 **Kon: Splash! It's finally started! The story of the Shinigami High School Student; it's bittersweet and just a bit salty-**

 **Ichigo (voice): No it ain't! It ain't your turn yet! Oh no way, time's running o-**

That the end of the first episode. Ruby turn to her teammate with a smile. "That... Was... AWESOME!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"It's sure was! I love the song when Ichigo became a Shinigami." Yang said with a smile.

"I believe we should keep watching it. There are similarities between our world and Bleach." Blake said as she gotten interested in Bleach.

"I agree. We may even learn about this series." Weiss said.

Little did they know that this series is going to change their lives.

 **And that a warp, review this story on what do think and if I misplace when they are going to react tell me. Also, those shows are similar to each other. The Hollow and Grimm mask look the same to each other.**

 **See ya!**


	2. The Shinigami's Work

They were going to play the next episode when it shows the opening they saw when it's ended it shows pink cloud on the screen.

 **Isshin:** **GOOOD MOOOORING, IIICHIGOOOO!**

 _The scene shows Isshin drop kick on Ichigo when it changes to the outside house with a long word, 'DAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' appear on the screen._

"Who in the right mind attack their own son in the morning!?" Weiss exclaimed having a shocked look on her face.

 **Ichigo: Jerk, you've got guts trying to break your son's neck first thing in the morning!**

 **Isshin: Well done, my son. I have nothing left to teach you.**

"Wait, all these surprise attacks is just for that!?" Yang shouted while they were shocked about this. They were glad that Isshin isn't their father. Ichigo replaces with a concerned look as he grabs him by the collar leaving a hand print on his face.

 **Ichigo: It's tomorrow! How are Yuzu's and Karin's injuries?**

"Are they alright?" Ruby asked as they are concern about them while Isshin confuses look on his face.

 **Isshin: Injuries? What are you talkin' about?**

 **Ichigo and RWBY: What?!**

 _The scene shows the damaged wall on the house and they were shocked to see that Yuzu and Karin are healed._

 **Isshin: Man, it was a miracle. The truck rammed so far into our house but we'll all uninjured.**

 **Karin: It's more of a miracle that not one of us woke up.**

Ichigo and RWBY stood there dumbfounded by this. "What going on? Don't they remember everything last night and why Yuzu's and Karin's injuries are gone?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know Rubes..." Yang muttered.

 **Ichigo (thinking): What's going on... The girls' injuries disappeared like nothing happened. And they all think the damage to the house was an accident. Is this Shinigami version of follow up care...**

 **Yuzu: Onii-chan, if you don't eat soon, you'll be late.**

 **Ichigo: O-Okay.**

 _The screen shows a flash back from the episode 1 as Ichigo's eyes went wide._

 **Ichigo (thinking): Did she go back to that "Soul Society" or whatever it was?**

 _The scene shows a banana with the Bleach 2 on it as it changes to the school._

"So this is Ichigo school," Blake said as it changes to two girls, one with long orange hair (Orihime), and the one with black hair (Tatsuki), walking down the hallway.

 **Tatsuki: Orihime, did you bring lunch today?**

 **Orihime: Yeah, today it's fish-shaped sweet bean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey.**

A bubble appears and it shows Orihime's food making RWBY shock at this. "How can she eat that?" Weiss asked.

 **Orihime: You want some, Tatsuki-chan?**

 **Tatsuki: No, I'm okay.**

 **Orihime: But it's delicious-**

 _Ichigo walks in the hallway and bumps into Orihime making her fell on the floor._

 **Orihime: Owwww!**

 **Ichigo: Oh, it's just you, Inoue.**

"Serious!? You not going to help her up?!" Ruby asked as they are disappointed at Ichigo's action.

 **Orihime: I'm so sorry.**

 **Tatsuki: Ichigo! You can't bump into someone then say, "Oh, it just you" like that!**

"She has a point there." Blake agreed.

 **Ichigo: Oh, un, my bad. You okay?**

 **Orihime: Yeah!**

 **Ichigo: Here!**

 _Ichigo reach out his hand when Orihime saw his face. She jumps back on her feet and back away as her hands wave sideways._

 **Orihime: No, I'm fine. Really. I-I-uh-I...!**

 _Orihime started to speak in gibberish as she ran away._

 **Tatsuki: Wait, Orihime!**

 **Ichigo: What's with her?**

 **Tatsuki: You've got a hell of a mean look.**

"She got you there Ichigo." Ruby agreed.

 **Tatsuki: Anyways, why'd you come so late? It's lunchtime already.**

"It because a giant fish Hollow attacking his family yesterday," Weiss said.

 **Ichigo: Stuff happened. I'll tell ya later.**

 _The scene change to a sign that said '1-3,' on it._

 **Boy (voice): Ichigo! I heard a truck crashed into your house.**

 _It's changed to the classroom with three boys, one has brown hair, pale skin, and wear the uniform. The other has black hair and wear the same uniform. Finally is the same guy at the opening wearing a school uniform._

 **Ichigo: Pretty much.**

 **Black hair (Mizuiro): Did you finish cleaning up?**

 **Ichigo: As if we finish _that_ fast.**

 **Tall boy (Chad): Want some help?**

The camera shows how tall Chad is. "I think you do more damage rather than fixing it..." Blake muttered.

 **Ichigo: Nah, that's okay.**

 _Then it shows a familiar black hair girl in the scene._

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Yup," Yang said seeing Rukia in school.

 **Brown hair (keigo): Chad, you'd probably break more stuff than help.**

"Probably with that huge body of his," Ruby said.

 **Ichigo: What's our next class again?**

 **Mizuiro: Modern Nations.**

 **Rukia: Oh, So _you're_ Kurosaki Ichigo.**

 _Ichigo looks behind him and was a shock to see that Rukia is in his classroom wearing female school uniform._

 **Rukia: My name is Kuchiki. I will be sitting next to you.**

 _Ichigo jumps out of his seat and points his finger at her._

 **Ichigo: Y-you!**

 **Keigo: W-what? What's wrong, Ichigo?**

 **Chad: You know her?**

"Wait, how come they can see her?" Yang asked confused that they can see Rukia.

"I have no idea," Ruby said as the rest of them are confused as she is.

 **Rukia: Oh no, this is our first meeting. Isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?**

"What?" RWBY said in shock.

 **Mizuiro: This the new student transfer student, Kuchiki-san.**

 **Keigo: Right, Rukia-chan?**

 **Rukia: Nice to meet you.**

 _Rukia extended her hand and flip it to the side of her palm saying, 'make a scene and I'll kill you!' Ichigo let out a shriek in surprise as Rukia let out a smirk._

"Rukia can be scary sometimes," Ruby muttered making WBY. The scene change to Ichigo and Rukia alone outside.

 **Ichigo: Listen, you! What the hell are you thinking!?**

 **Rukia: Oh my, how scary. What ever is the matter? Is something going to happen to me?**

 **Ichigo: First of all, quit talking in that disgusting way.**

"Yeah, I have to agree. It just like Weiss's smile at the Vale Festival." Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

 **Rukia: Oh dear, isn't it that impressive that I learned it just one night?**

 **Ichigo: Ah, forget it! Anyways, what're you doing here? I thought you went home to that Soul Society place.**

"We thought so too," Blake said.

 **Rukia: Fool. The only one who can return there is Shinigami. I no longer have that ability.**

"Oh right. Ichigo somehow manages to take all of Rukia's power." Ruby stated.

 **Ichigo: Say what?**

 **Rukia: Last night, my power as a Shinigami were nearly consumed by you.**

 **Ichigo: I don't know anything about that.**

 **Rukia: Thank to you, I am forced to use this Gigai.**

"Gigai? As it artificial body?" Blake asked.

"That explains why everyone can see her," Weiss said.

 **Ichigo: A Gigai? What's that?**

 **Rukia: It is a temporary body that's dispensed for emergency use. Shinigamis who are extremely weakened enter these to wait for their power to recover.**

 **Ichigo: So that's how my classmates could see you.**

 **Rukia: That's right. Anyway... From here on, until my power return to me... You'll be helping me with my work as a Shinigami.**

 **Ichigo: Huh?!**

"I have to agree with Rukia. I could see Ichigo being a Shinigami with his zanpakuto against those Hollows doing." Ruby makes some kung fu sound making Yang chuckle.

"You know Rubes. I think you're right." Yang agreed.

 **Rukia: It's only natural. You're the one who has Shinigami's power right now. You have no right to ref-**

 **Ichigo: I REFUSE!**

 **Rukia and RWBY: What?!**

RWBY was shocked about this. They have thought that Ichigo would have accepted the duty of the Shinigami and protect the souls from Hollows. "I... What... WHY...!?" Ruby exclaimed why would Ichigo refuse his duty as a Shinigami.

"That what we want to know!" Weiss shouted as she was equally shocked as Ruby.

 **Ichigo: I'll be damned if I EVER fight a monster like that again.**

 **Rukia: That's absurd. Last night, you fought magnificently!**

 **Ichigo: That because my family was attacked. Not to be cruel, but I couldn't fight for total strangers. Sorry if it seems like I'm betraying you, though.**

 _Ichigo walks away from Rukia as she narrows her eyes._

 **Rukia: I see...**

 _She raises her right hand with a red fingerless glove with a flaming skull on it._

"What's that?" Yang asked.

 **Rukia: Then I have no choice. Hey!**

 _Ichigo turns around to see Rukia charging at him as she presses her palm against his chin when RWBY saw his Shinigami form out of his body. The screen looks up in the sky and backs down to see Ichigo's body laying on the floor. Ichigo let out a scream as he points his body._

 **Ichigo: My body! Damn it, what'd you do?!**

 **Rukia: Come with me**.

 _The scene changes to a playground in the park and saw an offering on the pole as they walk by it._

 **Ichigo: Hey, how far are you takin' me?**

 **Rukia: It's near here.**

"What does she mean a Hollow?" Ruby asked.

 **Ichigo: What is?**

 **Rukia: Orders. From Soul Society. Most likely, a plus spirits inhabiting this park will be targeted.**

They heard a boy's scream as the playground was destroyed by a mysterious force. But RWBY already knows what it is. The young boy runs as fast as he could while a spider like Hollow with a mohawk chase after him while RWBY and Ichigo have a shocked look on their faces. The scene shows the boy's terrifying face making RWBY and JNPR want to help the poor kid. But they remember that this is anime, there is nothing they can do.

 **Ghost Boy: HELP!**

 _Ichigo ran over to help when Rukia stop him._

 **Rukia: Wait!**

 **Ichigo: What?!**

 **Rukia: Why should you save him? This child is a total stranger, isn't he?**

"This isn't the time for that Rukia!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"That right, there a boy that needs help." Blake agreed.

 **Ichigo: That doesn't mean I can just _not_ save him. Not when he's being attacked right before my eyes.**

"Ichigo is right! You can save that for later!" Yang shouted.

"Please Rukia. Just let Ichigo save him." Ruby plead.

 **Rukia: DON'T BE SELFISH!**

RWBY flinch at that while Ichigo was shocked about this.

 **Rukia: Shinigami must be fair toward all souls. Wanting to save only those you can reach, only those you can see... This work isn't that _convenient_. Don't save him! If you want to save that child now...be prepared to save all other spirits as well! Be prepared to save them even if it means chasing all around and sacrificing yourself!**

RWBY watch in silence as Ichigo close his eyes, thinking on his decides he has is going to make. The boy trip as the spider Hollow was about to kill him when Ichigo open his eyes as he grabs his Zanpakuto and cut off two of the Hollow legs. Rukia stood there while Ichigo's eyes are foreshadowed by his hair. The Hollow fell back on his back as it disappears. RWBY thought that Ichigo accepts his duty as a Shinigami when he saves the boy.

 **Rukia: Are you prepare, Ichigo?**

 **Ichigo: No, I'm not.**

They were shocked about this. This isn't the answer that they are expecting from him. But It's not just them, Rukia is shocked about it as well.

 **Ichigo: _Be prepare..._ I don't care about that! I saved this boy cause I wanted to.**

RWBY is silently watching it as they listen to Ichigo's answers.

 **Ichigo: Are you different?**

 **Rukia: What?**

 **Ichigo: Last night, you...risked your neck to save me.**

 _A scene showed Rukia saving Ichigo from last night._

 **Ichigo: At that moment, were you thinking about your _duty as a Shinigami?_**

RWBY are confused about this as they see Rukia fell to the ground.

 **Ichigo: When you risk your life, that isn't the reason.**

 _The spider Hollow appears behind Ichigo while Ichigo is looking at her._

 **Ichigo: At least, For me...**

 _The spider Hollow let out a roar as it going to attack Ichigo._

 **Ichigo: It's not!**

 _He stabs the Hollow in the face as it falls to the floor and disappeared. The ghost boy got up as he was gasping from the Hollow attack._

Ichigo: You okay? Hey, kid... If you don't want to be scared like that again...go the Heaven already.

Ichigo performs a Konso on the boy as he engulfs into a bright light and transforms into a butterfly. Rukia walks up beside him while RWBY looks at Ichigo with a smile.

 **Rukia: Excellent Konso.**

"Yeah... Good job Ichigo." Ruby said with a smile as Ichigo stand up.

 **Ichigo: I'm going home.**

Rukia let out a smile watching Ichigo as it changes to Orihime studying in her room. The screen zooms out to see a ghost man, Sora, looking at her through the window. "Who's that?" Blake asked.

"Some kind of stalker," Yang replied as Orihime close her curfew making him sad. Then the background colors suddenly change. Sora looks around to saw Hollows there and entangles him.

 **Sora: What are you doing?! Stop it!**

 _They disappear in a black mist as the scene change to the desert area. Sora and the Hollows appear in the wide space while he looks at them with a fearful expression on his face._

 **Sora: Where is this? What are you going to do with me?**

 _A large shadow figure appears behind him causing his pupil to shrink. RWBY begin to fear the worst as they watch._

 **Hollow: Lost souls... Devour... This man's soul!**

 _Sora got up to his feet and ran for his life._

 **Hollow: Do it!**

Two of the Hollows disappear and more of it came out as devouring him as RWBY stare in horror.

"Oh my god..." Ruby said as she covers her mouth with tears in her eyes. The Hollows disappear to see Sora standing there.

"How is he-" Weiss was cut off when a light appears on the screen. They have Sora transforming into a serpent like Hollow making them wide eyes as he let out a roar.

"He transforms into a Hollow?" Blake asked as the rest of the don't know what to say. The screen became black as the light shine upon Rukia.

 **Rukia: Oooh God... Why was I born unto this world? I entreat thee, please suffer me to return unto thee once more! This very mome-**

 **Ichigo: SHUT THE HELL UP, DUMBASS!**

 **Rukia: What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to study modern Japanese!**

"I think you study a different time, Rukia," Ruby said.

 **Ichigo: What's modern about _that_?! And how long str you going to keep following me?!**

 **Rukia: Until you say you'll do your Shinigami work.**

 **Ichigo: Hmph, whatever.**

 _They have heard a tire shriek as the scene change to a van driving away leaving Orihime lying on the floor._

"Orihime!" They cried seeing her getting up as they let out a sigh of relief. Ichigo and Rukia ran up her to see if she is hurt anywhere.

 **Ichigo: Hey!**

 **Orihime: Owww...**

 **Ichigo: Inoue?!**

 **Orihime: Kurosaki-kun!**

 **Ichigo: Did you get hit?**

 **Orihime: Uh, yeah, probably.**

 **Ichigo: _Probably?_ You alright?**

 **Orihime: Yup. It just hit me a little. I'm revived now, totally revived.**

"Orihime, I think a car will leave more than a little," Weiss said.

"There's something wrong with this girl..." Jaune muttered making them nod.

 **Ichigo: _Revived, revived..._ What about the car?**

 **Orihime: It left.**

"That not what he means..." Blake said.

 **Ichigo: You...!**

 _Orihime's face suddenly became sad as she bows her head in forgiveness_

 **Orihime: I'm sorry.**

 _Ichigo relieves that he is being hard on Orihime as he scratches his face with his finger._

 **Ichigo: Well, it's good you're not hurt.**

 **Orihime: Kuchiki-san?**

 **Rukia: Who the hell are you?**

"Wow, real smooth Rukia," Yang said as Ichigo came up to her face.

 **Ichigo (whisper): Stupid! She's in our class. It's Inoue. Inoue Orihime.**

 **Rukia (whisper): What?**

 _Rukia pulls up her dress in a lady like a manner and went back to her image._

 **Rukia: Ah, you're looking quite well, Inoue-san.**

 **Orihime: You're looking well also.**

 **Rukia: Were you at the market?**

 **Orihime: Oh yeah, my dinner!**

 _The scene change to Orihime holding the green onion in one hand and the groceries bag in the other._

 **Orihime: My green onions, butter, banana, and sweet beans jelly are all uninjured.**

 **Ichigo: What the hell is she trying to make...**

"That what we want to know," Weiss said not knowing how is she able to eat that stuff. "Where does that food go?"

"Maybe to her boobs?" Yang replied.

"I doubt that possible, Yang," Blake said unnoticed that Weiss is fuming about Orihime's breast.

 _Then Rukia notices something on Orihime's legs and the scene shows it to them._

"Where did that come from?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"It could be a Hollow. But why would it save her?" Yang asked.

 **Rukia: What's that bruise on your leg?**

 **Orihime: Oh? Did it just appear? When that car hit me?**

 **Ichigo: Look terrible. It must have hurt.**

 **Orihime: A little. But I'm okay.**

 **Ichigo: You sure?**

 _Orihime notices that Rukia is staring at her injured leg._

 **Orihime: Um, what's wrong, Kuchiki-san? You've got a serious look...**

 **Rukia: Uh, no... Take care.**

 **Orihime: Thank!**

 **Ichigo: Want me to walk you?**

 **Orihime: That's okay. Really. See ya.**

 _They watch Orihime cross the street as the scene change to the sunset with Ichigo and Rukia walking._

 **Rukia: That girl...**

 **Ichigo: Huh? You mean Inoue?**

 **Rukia: Are you close to her?**

 **Ichigo: Not 'especially. Never had a real conversation. She's best friend with a girl in my neighborhood. Only...**

 **Rukia and RWBY: Only?**

 **Ichigo: I about three years ago... Her big brother... Took his last breath at our clinic.**

 **Rukia and RWBY: What?**

RWBY was shocked about this. They didn't even know that Orihime has a brother before. But now that her brother dies, she has no family. A flash back was known at the Kurosaki clinic with a young orange hair girl, which they suspect to be Orihime.

 **Ichigo: Apparently, he was her only blood relative. It was a traffic accident.**

 **Orihime (flash back): Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Don't die! Don't leave me alone!**

They couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Losing a family member at such a young age is terrible. Yang and Ruby know what is like of losing someone that is dear to them.

 **Ichigo: The girl crying that night was her... But I only found out recently.**

 **Rukia: How was your spirit power at that time?**

 **Ichigo: Huh? Not like now. It's only been recently that I could see and talk to ghosts so clearl** y.

"Wait, I thought Ichigo could see them clearly when he was a kid?" Yang asked.

"Yang, not every kid gain it from the start," Blake said.

 **Rukia: Just as I thought...**

 **Ichigo: What's the deal with all these questions?**

 **Rukia: Nothing. See ya!**

 _Rukia walk past Ichigo, who just stop, have a confused look on his face._

 **Ichigo: Huh? Hey! Where are you going to go?**

 **Rukia: Home.**

"Wait since Rukia have a home?" Ruby asked as the rest of them is confused as well.

 **Rukia: Curious?**

 **Ichigo: Not 'especially.**

 **Rukia: Then don't ask.**

 _Rukia left leaving a piss off Ichigo behind._

 **Ichigo: Damn it!**

 _The scene change to someone apartment house at night time as the door bell rang._

 **Orihime: Yes?**

 _The scene change to Orihime opens the door to see Tatsuki holding a bowl in her hands._

 **Orihime: Tatsuki-chan.**

 **Tatsuki: My mom told me to give this to you, Orihime. It's beef stew**.

 _It changes to delicious look beef stew on the table_.

"Man, that beef stew looks so good," Yang said feeling slightly hungry.

 **Orihime: Yay! Tatsuki-chan's mom beef stew! It's so good.**

 **Tatsuki: Without us, you always eat ridiculous stuff.**

"I have to agree. How is she able to eat it is unknown for us." Blake asked.

 **Orihime: What? Really?**

 **Tatsuki: Yes, really. And today too, what was that stuff?**

 _The scene change to Ichigo as he was reading some kind of book while Yuzu is at the door way._

 **Yuzu: Hey onii-chan, have you seem my pajamas?**

 **Ichigo: Hey, at least knock when you come in.**

"Who rude much?" Yang said as the scene change to Yuzu's cute pout. 'Got to admit, Yuzu is adorable like Ruby.'

 **Yuzu: Geez, you've gotten mean since you started high school.**

 _The camera turns toward Ichigo as he looks at the screen with a deadpan look on his face._

 **Ichigo: No I haven't. And I don't know where your pajamas are.**

 _The scene returns to normal._

 **Yuzu: That's weird. I'm also missing a dress.**

 **Ichigo: Why do you ask me about every little thing?**

 **Yuzu: Goodnight.**

 _Yuzu shut the door and the scene change to Rukia in her pajamas._

"Wait, why are we seeing Rukia?" Ruby asked.

"Beat me," Yang said as Rukia's phone rang making her answered it.

 **Rukia: Orders?**

 _Then it changes to Ichigo's room as he heard Rukia's ringtone._

 **Ichigo: What the heck?**

"Wait, don't tell me..." Blake muttered as he looks around the room. The scene change to Rukia as the screen on her phone change yellow causing her to wide eyes. It changes to Ichigo closet as it opens up to reveal Rukia in it. "Why is she living in her closet?!"

"I don't know!" Weiss replied.

 **Rukia: Ichigo!**

 _Ichigo let out a scream as he points his finger at her._

 **Ichigo: What the hell are you doing in there?! And those pajamas?!**

 **Rukia: Talk later! We have ordered!**

 **Ichigo: Orders?**

 _Rukia put on her gloves with a serious expression on her face._

 **Rukia: It's coming.**

 **Ichigo: H-hey wai-**

 _A portal opens up as Rukia push Ichigo out of his body and into his Shinigami form right when a Hollow hand about to grab him. A Hollowified Sora appear in his room letting out a scream._

"It's that guy that stalk Orihime!" Ruby stated.

 **Rukia: Don't zone out! It's coming!**

 _It destroys Ichigo's bed as Ichigo and Rukia jump out of the way._

 **Rukia: Aim for the Head!**

 _Ichigo pulls out his Zanpakuto, destroying his ceiling as he hit his mask only to be hit by his tail._

 **Rukia: Ichigo!**

 _Ichigo stumble on the ground as he got back on his feet when the Hollowified Sora about to attack. But Ichigo dodge as he slice on his arm making him roar in pain._

 **Rukia: Idiot! Don't swing that around recklessly!**

 **Ichigo: Shut up! It's fine as long as I get 'im!**

 _Ichigo charge at the Hollow Sora as he about to attack him only for Ichigo to jump up._

 **Ichigo: You're mine!**

 _Ichigo hit Hollow Sora mask._

 **Rukia: Too shallow.**

 _Hollow Sora grab Ichigo's zanpakuto pushing it away from him. But Ichigo push it back only to have part of Hollow Sora's mask schatter making him shock. Hollow Sora let out a roar, screaming in pain._

 **Ichigo: What...**

 _Hollow Sora went back in the portal leaving a tired Ichigo._

 **Rukia: He got away.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said.

"Still... I wonder why Ichigo look shock?" Ruby asked.

 **Rukia: Let's follow!**

 _Ichigo stop making Rukia look at him._

 **Rukia: What's wrong, Ichigo?**

 **Ichigo: That what's I wanted to know.**

 **Rukia: What?**

 **Ichigo: His face just now... It was Inoue's brother...**

"Wait, WHAT?!" RWBY exclaimed know that person is Orihime's brother. Rukia is also shocked about this as well.

 **Rukia: What?!**

 _The scene changes to Hollow Sora in the desert seeing him struggle against his Hollow form. His mask is reform as he let out a roar. The screen change to Ichigo being shock._

 **Rukia: I'll say one thing.**

"What is it, Rukia?" Weiss asked as the rest of them are listening closely.

 **Rukia: Crask it's skull from behind with a single attack. That's the fundamental of Hollow vanquishing. Do not forget.**

 **Ichigo: What's that mean?**

 **Rukia: To reduce damage from fighting. And to keep from ever seeing the Hollow's identity.**

 **Ichigo: What do you mean the Hollow's _identity_?**

 **Rukia: You saw it too, didn't you? Hollows...were all formerly human souls.**

Ichigo was shock about this. But he wasn't the only one. Team RWBY were shock to heard that all of the Hollow were once human's souls. "Wait, if the Hollow are similar to the Grimm. Does that mean that Grimm were formerlly human as well?" Ruby asked scare.

"I hope not." Yang replied not wanted to image their dead mother becoming Grimm just like a Hollow. They still couldn't help that Hollows were once human. If the Grimms are like that, then what happen to the Grimm's soul.

 **Ichigo: You never told me _that_! He's not a monster?! He's a monster we have to take down, right?**

 **Rukia: That's right. Now he's just a monster. You have to take him down.**

"How can you say that?" Blake asked angrily. "Just because he's a Hollow. Doesn't mean he has to be put down."

 **Ichigo: But he used to be human...**

 **Rukia: Be it hatred or sadness, the souls of those who still have feelings for this world...tend not accept burial by us and are left to wander. Then, perhaps on their own initiative, are surrounded by those who have become Hollows...becoming new Hollows.**

Hearing that kind of thing make them wonder if people that are hate or sadness. Does that mean that they become new Grimms? Those kinds of thing have them doubt of killing them.

 **Ichigo: It can't be...**

 _The scene change to Hollow Sora as his crack revealing his eye close. Then it changes to Orihime's room as Tatsuki place her hands on the table._

 **Tatsuki: Eh?! Ichigo was?!**

 **Orihime: Yeah. But they were just walking together. What's wrong?**

 **Tatsuki: Geez, that Ichigo! He's so freakin' quick with gir- I mean, how could he not walk an injured girl home?!**

 **Orihime: Oh, no, he offered to walk me.**

 _Orihime places her bowl on the table as she started to blush while background change._

 **Orihime: But...**

"Aww, she has a crush on him~." Ruby gush placing her hand on her cheeks. But it changes to Orihime acting strangely.

 **Orihime: LOOK OUT! I'll cut you! No, karate chop!**

"There something wrong with this girl..." Yang muttered.

 **Tatsuki: What are you _imaging_...**

"That is what we want to know," Weiss said as the scene change to Sora's picture.

 **Orihime: A right! Uppercut! There! Look out! He's aiming the gun!**

"Seriously... What is she thinking?" Blake asked when they were a loud noise causing them to jump.

 **Tatsuki: What was that?**

 _Tatsuki and Orihime look at the door way as a pink teddy bear fall off her dresser. Then Hollow appear on the screen, letting out a roar as his shadow figure appears in the background hovering over Orihime's apartment._

 _They watch the ending scene as it changes to the next episode with a man in a strange getup._

 **Man: It is I, none other than the charismatic spiritual medium of the new country, the messengers from hell, Don Kan'onji!**

"Don Kan'what?" Yang said.

 **Don: I am on a journey raiding holy ground in search of bad spirits. BWAHAHAHA**

 **Ichigo: It's too early for you to come out! Oh, no! Out of time again!**

When the episode ended, Ruby turn her head toward her teammates with a fear expression. "You don't think he will kill his sister, right?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, he has become a Hollow. He going to kill his sister anyway." Weiss said as she too was afraid.

"Do you think Ichigo will have to kill him?" Yang asked.

"He has to. It's his duty as a Shinigami to protect living and dead from the Hollow." Blake replied.

"So, we see what happen in the next episode?" Ruby asked causing them to nod as she presses the next episode.


	3. Note

Hey, I just want to make an announcement. I just got back from grandfather funeral. He dies on April 3rd, so I'm going to take a break from fanfiction to adjust myself. This note will be replaced with the next chapter if I going to write the next chapter. Thank you all for understanding.


	4. Battle for Net Neutrality

You guys have heard the Battle for Net Neutrality and I prefer the FCC doesn't do this kind of shit. I hope the Congress will hear our voice. There is a saying, 'United, we stand. Divided, we fall.' And We will not fall. We will stay united for free internet and we will stand together against the threat. I going to be on hold for quite a while until this battle is over. Until then stay strong and stand united. For we will not lose this war.


End file.
